psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., mainly known as Jeff, is Jesse & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr's father or Psycho Dad. Jeffrey Sr. is the former Director of Public Works for the County of Salem and currently the anti-villain, as well as the titular secondary antagonist and one of the two main antagonists in the The "Psycho" series. He serves as one of the two titular main antagonists throughout the series. He initially appeared to be the primary antagonist until Jesse's exile when his exploits paled against those of the series' true main villain. Later, as of the events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, he had a change of heart. However, his truer intentions are revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT, where, according to Jesse's Mother, that Jeff had secretly partnered with Jeffrey to teach Jesse a lesson during the events of Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, with Jeffrey serving as an instigator. He is also shown to be self-sensitive, as by backtalking to children and having to go to extreme lengths to destroy something in self-defense. Things He Destroyed/Damaged So FarCategory:Villains * (Thrown) Buzz's Game Boy Advance SP * (Axe) Jeffrey's first laptop * (Throw) Jesse's monitor * (Hammer) Jesse's Silver Play Button * (Lawn mower) Jesse's Video Games * (Burns, later throws) Jesse's first Xbox 360 * (XBOX 360, pipe, piece of firewood) Jesse's Car * (Stomped, Water) Jesse's Nintendo DS * (Burns, Grills) Jesse's Nintendo Wii U * (Soaked by Mountain Dew) Jesse's laptop * (Crushed by table) Mark's laptop * (Damaged, Stomped) Corn's laptop * (Water) Jesse's second Xbox 360 * (Chainsaw, later Sledgehammer) Jesse's Xbox One * (Throw) Jesse's Blue Yeti Mic * (Tractor) Eagle's Landing, incl. Jesse's television, Jesse's third Xbox 360 and Jeffrey's second laptop * (Throw) Jesse's Nintendo DS Lite * (Throw) Jeffrey's camera * (Sledgehammer) Jesse's table * (Buried) Jesse's other Video Games (All of them recovered) * (Knocked over) Jesse's plant Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jeffrey appears to have a very poor relationship with his younger son Jesse. The main point of conflict is Jesse's dedication to gaming and video making which Jeffrey doesn't consider a real job. Jeffrey thinks Jesse is just being lazy and takes extreme steps to get him to stop playing video games by destroying his consoles. Their relationship seemed to reach a breaking point after the events of Psycho Dad Grills Wii U when Jesee was kicked out of the house for a month. After the events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies , the two appear to have slightly mended their relationship but tensions still exist between the two. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey appears to get along rather well with his older son Jeffrey Jr. It could be that because Jeffrey Jr. has a job and doesn't spend most of his time playing video games that Jeffrey Sr. treats him better. Jeffrey Sr. did show anger towards his older son though during the events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. The two apparently made up soon after as they are seen tormenting Jesse together again in Psycho Dad Buries Video Games. Theresa Ridgway Jeffrey and his wife Theresa seem to have a close relationship. The biggest conflict in the series between the two however is Jeffrey's treatment of their son Jesse. Theresa doesn't approve of the harsh tactics Jeffrey Sr. uses to get Jesse to get a job. The two get into an argument over this in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. Larry Abraham Jeffrey had a good relationship with his brother in law Larry until Jesse moved in with him. When Jeffrey learned of this, he and Larry had a temporary feud with each other as Jeffrey didn't want Jesse to stay at his house. The two eventually make peace during THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION! Trivia *As of now and this moment, he and Jeffrey are the main antagonists of the Psycho series, this was due to the fact that they secretly teamed up against Jesse as Theresa revealed in the aftermath of Jesse's arrest. However, although Jeff destroyed nearly all of Jesse's possessions, Jeffrey is shown to have bigger plans than his father; which means that the revelation of the primary antagonist of The Psycho Series is yet to be known. *Psycho Dad is similar to Angry Grandpa when he has anger issues, he destroys things even when Jesse doesn't listen to him. *He is always seen wearing a hat. It is most likely a source of anger and when he's wearing it he's in "psycho" mode. *He seems to favorite his oldest son Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse. **He also seems to believe that Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is telling the truth like recently when Jeffrey smashed the last of Psycho Dad and Larry's trophies and blaming Jesse for them. This however changed when Jesse was allowed back in the house again after he showed him the video of Jeffrey Jr. smashing the trophies. **It has been implied in "Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies" that he favors his eldest son over Jesse, as despite the fact that Jeffrey Jr. destroyed what was left of his dad's trophies, Jeffrey Sr. only destroyed Jeffrey Jr's camera and continued to let him stay in the house for free. **Furthermore, he lets Jesse back in the house under the condition that he pays rent and works for his father for free. **During Psycho Family Therapy, he said that Jesse didn't have to work for him for free anymore. *He's extremely concerned about Jesse playing video games and the pretense of 'learning' from video games, with particular concern for the perceived connection between gaming and Jesse's more extreme and destructive tendencies. *He is the fourth most profane character in the series, using mild cuss words like "bullshit", "shit", "crap", "stinking" and so on. He has used the word "fuck" one time in before Jesse got arrested but it was hardly noticeable. *Weirdly, the reason Jesse is into Video Games is that his dad played Super Mario Bros. which he let Jesse play. This is lampshaded by his mother who says, "You taught him how to play video games!". Jeffrey Sr. does not understand why his own moderate gaming history has provoked such a high addiction in his son. *It is revealed that Jeffrey Sr. was a baseball prodigy as a kid having attained a great deal of trophies. Jesse later destroyed them, causing Jeffrey Sr. to exile him from the house. Jesse went on to learn a little about the nature of consequence - albeit a little late in life. *It was also revealed that he was a Democrat in the Township Committee, following in the footsteps of his father, Ted Ridgway. He stepped down from the position of Deputy Mayor on March 7, 2012, several months before The "Psycho" videos started becoming popular . He is surprisingly tolerant of his previously unimpeachable civic reputation being shredded on YouTube. *He seems to be just fine with Jeffrey staying in the house but not Jesse. *On YouTube, Twitter, etc, there are sometimes fakes who impersonate Psycho Dad, for example, https://twitter.com/TheJeffRidgway *Just like Uncle Larry he is an alcoholic. Quotes * What the hell was that all about?! Now get out of my house! GET OUT! * Crap! Bullshit! * And you, knock off the stinking camera! * YO! You wanna turn the freaking light back on? I'm gonna fall and bust my ass! * You don't act right, you're not part of the family! * This is what they get, this is what they get! Learn your lesson, boys! * What ails you? These games are getting into your head! * You're in here 24/7! You're 22 years old and you live in your room! * Do you guys think I'm crazy? * What are you doing?! Knock it off! Knock it off! what are you- Give me it! Give me it! * This is what happens when you come into the house without permission! * Now you got a mobile home, you can leave now!!! * Jeez you look like a freaking slob. * You're hopeless, stinking hopeless. * You're back in. I've got a deal though: You're gonna be paying rent. If you're making money, you're gonna be paying rent! * You should learn! * He's gotta learn! * I don't care! You gotta get a job! * WHO'S THE PSYCHO NOW?! * You're mine! Starting tomorrow, you're mowing lawns, you're gonna make a living! You're mine! * That's right I'm the boss! * You agreed to it. * You're living in a tent, act like it! * You disrespected me! * This is all because the violence in video games is it, cause you do stuff like this! * We're in stinking London Jess, Come on! * You pack like a woman! * Fuck no Im old! (single time he used the F word) * Selling Psycho Dad T-Shirts has droven you crazy! Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Males